


Loving you isn't easy

by WickedRitual



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eating Disorders, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Toxic fame, Trans Character, Trans Mark Beaks, Unplanned Pregnancy, diet culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Falcon and Mark enjoy the honeymoon phase of their new romance. When an unexpected wrench is thrown into the cogs will their love become stronger for it or end before it truly began?
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The canon of this fic is that eggs develop for approximately 4 months (17 weeks) inside of its parent and 4 months (17 weeks) as an egg before hatching.

The morning sun was just beginning to rise, the neighboring roosters were crowing and the room was illuminated by the bright pink and orange sky.

Falcon sighed as he awoke to the sunlight blinding him through his eyelids.

“Alexa, close the curtains" he ordered

The device beeped in approval “curtains are closing" the robotic voice echoed.

Falcon definitely thought all the automation in Mark’s house was out of hand, but he would not complain about the automatic curtains, those were a good idea.

Falcon turned over in bed, he reached his arm out, expecting a cute little parrot to spoon, but the bed beside him was empty.

It was abnormal for Mark to wake up before him, the billionaire didn’t sleep much during the night so he tended to catch up on his Z's in the morning hours.

Falcon reluctantly opened his eyes, sitting up slightly to check the rest of the bed, it was custom made and large enough to get lost in.

The bed had to be a triple king sized, maybe a quad. It was larger than most rooms, so it was possible Mark drifted to the other side if he tossed and turned a lot that night.

Falcon confirmed the bed was empty, he guessed pillowtalk wasn’t going to happen this morning. He sat up and put his legs over the edge, stretching his arms out and yawning while he checked the clock on the bedside table. 5am. It was even early for Falcon.

The raptor stood up and walked towards the on suit bathroom, he could hear the tap running.

Falcon leaned against the wall and gave the door a good knock. “Are you ok in there?”

He could hear the clicking of feet on the marble flooring.

The door opened to Mark with a beak full of foam as he brushed his teeth. He hummed something Falcon could not understand, than went back to the sink where he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

“Were you sick again?” Falcon asked abruptly as he entered the room, standing beside Mark.

“Not today"

“You woke up at 5 just to brush your teeth?” Falcon wasn’t believing Mark’s story.

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep" Mark explained leaving no room for questions “I feel great Gravesy, it was probably just something I ate”

Falcon sighed, Mark was probably right. He leaned in to steal a good morning kiss only to have Mark’s hand get between their beaks.

“Teeth first, You know the rules" Mark teased as he left the room.

-

Falcon finished freshening up in the bathroom “I hope you’re ready for that kiss" he announced as he entered the bedroom

He could see Mark was back in bed, sleeping like a log.

“Couldn’t sleep huh..” Falcon rolled his eyes, he didn’t make any effort to wake Mark up again, believing he could use some more rest.

Since he was already up Falcon decided to start the day early. He got on his track suit, deciding to go for his morning jog ahead of schedule.

-

“Mark..”

The parrot slowly woke up to the light rubbing of his shoulder.

With consciousness came a variety of unpleasantness. There was a strong smell that made Mark’s stomach wretch. He didn’t have even a moment to recover from his head fog before needing to bolt. He leapt out of bed, running to the bathroom in a panic.

It all happened so quickly, what was supposed to be a nice wake up call to breakfast in bed turned into another bout of sickness. Falcon watched in surprise as the bathroom door was thrown shut and retching could be heard coming from the other side.

“Mark I’m calling your doctor"

“No you’re not!” Mark argued. Falcon could hear the toilet flush and the sink turn on “you’re blowing this out of proportion, I threw up all the time in high school it’s really no biggie"

“It wasn’t healthy then and it’s not now” Falcon stated, he would humor a lot of Mark’s antics, but he didn’t want to humor Mark’s toxic relationships with dieting trends.

The bathroom door swung open, Mark was brushing his tongue with a toothbrush again.

“mm-can we tal bout this aftwer I bush mh teeth?” Mark mumbled through a mouth full of foam

“You can talk, I’m calling" Falcon was stern, finding Mark’s phone by the bedside table.

Mark rolled his eyes, he disappeared into the bathroom then remerged a minute later after having rinsed.

“You don’t know my doctors number” Mark pointed out, feeling very confident that would throw a wrench in his plan.

“you use emojis for all your contacts..” Falcon pointed out. “I’m guessing your doctor is the stethoscope”

“Never tell me an emoji based organizational system is too complex again" Mark huffed “ok listen, I have a bunch of meetings today I can’t miss" Mark moved closer to Falcon, sounding unusually serious and very convincing. “call or not, you can’t make me go to the doctor today But I promise if I am still sick tomorrow I’ll go. I’ll even let you drive me there. No fuss"

“promise?”

Mark nodded “I promise Gravesy-babe" Mark wrapped his arms around Falcons waist, his eyes were large and pleading.

Falcon hesitated but untimely relented, He brought Marks phone down from his ear, handing it to the billionaire as he sighed “I’m holding you to that”

“well, don’t hold your breath, I feel better already” Mark took the phone from Falcon.

“I guess papaya is out. What do you want for breakfast instead?”

“just lightly butter some brown toast. I have to run" Mark was already walking towards his walk in closet

“You got it, but were having a big lunch later to make up for it” Falcon states

Mark nodded “now get out I don’t want the goods tempting you”

Falcon smirked “I’ll meet you downstairs" he took the fruit platter with him ass he left the room.

Mark took a deep breath as the strong smelling fruit left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

-Week two-

Falcon was awakened as usual by the bright light of the sun. He continued to question why exactly he slept facing that direction when he always regretted it in the morning.

He turned onto his back, putting his arm around the African grey that was spooning him. Mark draped his arm over Falcons chest As he adjusted, he cuddled a little closer. Everything was as it should be.

Mark hadn’t been sick again since the last incident. Falcon accepted that the parrot was right, it was just a passing bug. He had nothing to worry about.

Falcon kissed the top of Mark’s head trying to pull away with the least resistance possible. But Mark was a light sleeper and clutched onto him tighter.

Mark grumbled “Don’t go. Stay in bed with me”

“You try this every morning" Falcon chuckled “why don’t you come run with me?"

Mark groaned, releasing Falcon and turning over in bed. He covered his head with the blanket “Hard pass"

“I’ll be back soon" Falcon promised before leaving the room

As soon as Mark heard the door close he opened his eyes, pulled himself up, crawling to the end of the bed. He leaned over the side, reaching his hand under and pulling out a nearly empty bottle of pepto bismol.

He took a swig of the bubble gum pink liquid before covering himself in the bed sheets once again.

-Week three-

Mark stared at himself in the mirror, his yellow button up was opened. He noticed a subtle bump where his stomach should be flat.

He tried to suck it in, but that method wouldn’t last long. The press would definitely notice the weight gain. He tried to turn around, looking at himself from every angle, hoping he’d look decent from at least one point of view.

“Gravesy.. do I look bigger to you?”

“No, but even if you did, you’d still be absolutely stunning” Falcon assured

“hmm” Mark couldn’t accept that answer, nothing would make him believe it.

Falcon watched as Mark began pinching excess skin. He decided to intervene, knowing it wouldn’t be healthy to let Mark continue to over analyze all his flaws.

He walked up behind his boyfriend, wrapping him up in a hug.

“let’s go out” he suggested

“Where?”

“How about we have dinner at The Lucky Cat?”

“Oh actually.. I ate already. The new intern ordered pizzas so I had that”

“Alright” Falcon didn’t have reason to question it “how about a walk then?"

“Sounds nice"

-Middle of week three-

“Are you chilly?” Falcon asked as he entered Mark’s office with two coffees in hand

Mark looked up from his computer “chilly?”

“You’re cardigan is buttoned up, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear it like that" Falcon put Marks coffee in front of him.

“I got a stain on my shirt during breakfast” Mark sounded convincing, over the years he got good at lying.

He lifted his coffee up to his beak before taking a small sip “is this made with soy milk?”

“I am not sure” Falcon didn't remember Mark switching to soy

Mark dropped the cup into the metal garbage bin under his desk, he couldn't risk the calories. He went back to working on his computer.

Falcon raised his brow, it was certainly rude, but so unlike Mark to act this way toward Falcon. So the raptor didn’t know how to respond.

He crossed his arms “Should I get you a new one?" He asked sarcastically

“No” Mark didn’t pick up on the sarcasm “I’m busy, can we talk later" he waved Falcon out, not bothering with eye contact.

“I think that’s best" Falcon was happy to leave after such a strange encounter. He suspected Mark was just a little over worked.

-Week four-

Falcon had began to notice a change in his boyfriends behavior. Firings at the office had increased 10% over the last week, none of the Waddle staff wanted to go near him in fear their outfits were too loud or the fragrance of their shampoo was too strong.

He was a ticking time bomb and Falcon had the unenviable task of putting out the fuse.

Falcon intended to cheer Mark up by giving the billionaire a nice date night, and hopefully he could convince Mark to take the day off work tomorrow, since Falcon suspected he had been pushing himself too hard lately.

Falcon walked through the large double doors, he waited in the hall, expecting to see Mark run come down the staircase, ready for their night out.  
The sound of tapping on a keypad alerted him. He noticed a figure sitting in the lounge from the corner of his eye.

He turned his head to confirm it was Mark sitting cross legged on the lounge sofa. His laptop was opened in front of him.

Mark looked unkempt, his hair was untidy and his feathers out of place. Falcon had never seen Mark in such a state of disarray. He was usually so tidy.

“Mark are you alright?” Falcon asked softly as he got closer. He could see flaking on Mark's beak, the circles around his eyes were usually dark, darker than his mask.

“I’m fine.”

Falcon sighed, Mark was clearly not fine. He was stubborn though.

“will you still be joining me at Sublimotion tonight?”

“Oh, no. I already ate at the office..”

Falcon frowned “Sublimotion is your favorite, we’ve had these reservations for months"

“I’ll just buy tickets off someone else on a later day alright?! I’m a billionaire! don’t have to worry about reservations!”

“Mark it’s not the reservations I care about. You’ve cancelled all our dates this week. I am worried about you”

”You’re not on the clock, so stop worrying” Mark leaned closer to his screen

“I’m worried as your boyfriend, not your body guard" Surely Mark knew that, Falcon tried not to take it personally “I just need to know that you’re taking care of yourself"

Mark whipped his head around to shout at Falcon. “Look at my house! the opulence I am surrounded by! I give myself anything I want! I am very well taken care of!”

“Those are just things” Falcon tried to make Mark understand “you could still be hurting yourself in other ways"

Mark turned back to his laptop, trying to ignore the raptor. But Falcon wasn’t about to be shut out.

Falcon took a seat beside Mark, who was repeatedly refreshing his Twitter feed.

“Is something bothering you?” Falcon ask gently

“Besides you?”

Falcon took a deep patient breath. “Yes. Besides me"

“No. I’m fine. Fantastic actually! My life is amazing if you hadn’t noticed!” Mark didn’t sound convincing, he sounded annoyed

“I have noticed, you do well for yourself, no one can deny that" Falcon hoped some complements would douse the fire. “You just seem very upset today"

“You’re grumpy everyday and I deal with it! Do I have to be happy all the time, do my emotions stress you out?! Tough!”

“I don’t expect you to be happy all the time, I just want to be there for you to talk to when you’re not!”

“I don’t want to talk about it! My whole life is everyone’s business! If I want to keep one thing to myself I can! Sorry I cannot be perfect all the time!”

Falcon closed his eyes and pinched between his eyebrows. He had his doubts about this relationship, but they’d never been more justified until tonight.

Falcon stood up, he didn’t feel that this was a productive conversation.

“Where are you going?” Mark asked with an accusatory tone as Falcon walked towards the door.

“out” Falcon noticed Mark stand up in his peripherals. He was about to leave until he heard a thud.

“Mark?”

He looked back, not seeing the African grey on the couch where he left him. I could have swore Mark was about to chase after him, so his silence was concerning

Falcon walked towards the lounge, as he got closer he saw Mark laying on his floor in front of the couch.

“Mark!?” he bolted over to him

The parrot flinched back to consciousness as Falcon knelt beside him

“What happened?!” Falcon asked with concern

Mark was trembling as he tried to sit back up “I just stood up to quick... got a head rush" he used his hands to support his weight, his core too weak to keep himself sitting up straight.

“Were going to the hospital” Falcon stated, with no room for arguing.

Mark didn’t seem to have the energy to argue. Falcon lifted him up in his arms than headed towards the door.


End file.
